Bamon Drabbles
by bellavida0213
Summary: Interconnect drabbles for ABC Bamon. AH/AU fluff and some smut. (1) B for Bamon Baby, (2) Bamon Baby Doctor Appointment
1. Chapter 1

A/: Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Characters belong to CW and L.J. Smith

Happy reading!

A groan escaped his lips when he felt the body next to him rush off the bed and run towards the bathroom. Second later bile could be heard splashing in the toilet. There goes his morning sex.

"Have you developed a drinking problem recently or something? This is the third morning." Damon yelled to the green-eyed beauty from the comfort of his bed.

"I only had two drinks last night. And thanks for checking on me. Great to know you care." Bonnie replied in between rinsing her mouth.

"You know I love you. You're my boo but this is self-induced. You're on your own. But either way you need rehab or doctor."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at him as she left the bathroom. As many times she has taking care of him while pissed drunk, one would think he would be right there rubbing her back and holding her hair out her face. But no he just lying there in bed looking all comfy.

"I'm going downstairs...I'm starving."

"Gross, you just upchucked." Damon said gagging.

"Whatever."

Bonnie made her way to the kitchen she was greeted by Caroline and Stefan cuddled up make breakfast.

"Good morning you two." Bonnie called out, taking a seat at the island.

"Morning to you." was Caroline's cheery reply. Her smile was wiped off her face when she got a good look at her best friend. "You're looking a little green. Did you get sick again, Bonnie?"

"Yeah." Bonnie groaned. "I think I'm going to see a doctor soon."

"Do you have a fever?"

"No, that's why I didn't think anything of it. I just randomly get sick." Bonnie complained laying her head down on the table.

"What she needs is rehab. My drunken ways are rubbing off on her and she can't handle it." Damon said making his presence known.

"Shut up!" Bonnie yelled at Damon.

"Just saying."

"You know...maybe...you should take a pregnancy test. I have one upstairs." Caroline said.

"Excuse me...upstairs?" Stefan suddenly cut in.

"I had a scare. No worries." Caroline casually shrugged. "But these two are idiots. All the weird places they do it at, there can't always be condom."

"Yeah...that's what birth control is for...for the days I forget and I'm too impatient." Damon defended himself.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie mimic Stefan disbelief.

"What you never noticed?" Damon asked with cock eyebrow.

"Fuck! Is it in your guy's bathroom?" Bonnie screamed running upstairs.

"So does that mean she's not on birth control?" a bewildered Damon asked the other two occupants.

"Go up there, you dumbass." Caroline screeched at him.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Stefan mumbled

"I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Lets not get ahead of yourselves."

"Kill joy." Caroline said while fixing her plate.

A few minutes later has the couple had settled at the dining room table with their breakfast, shooting upstairs broke their peaceful atmosphere. They sat there staring at each other as a rush of footsteps could be heard descending the staircase.

"I hate you, you irresponsible asshole!" Bonnie was heard yelling.

The next thing they heard was the slamming of the front door.

A second later a stunned a Damon graced their presence.

"She's...she's...I...I...going to...fuck!" Damon stammered

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Caroline yelled jumping up from the table rushing to hug a flabbergasted Damon.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions for unique baby names for either sex, let me know. I'm still trying to figure out a name.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS. IT WARMS MY LIL DEAD HEART.**

 **WELL ON TO THE NEXT.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING. CHARACTERS BELONG TO CW AND L.J. SMITH**

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

"Stop bouncing your leg. You're driving me crazy." Bonnie said looking up from the clipboard in her lap. She had spent the last fifteen minutes try to answer the array of questions on the doctor's form. It was dizzying the amount of information they requested.

"I can't help it, I'm nervous." Damon replied with the roll of his eyes.

"What the hell do you have to be nervous about, you don't have anything growing inside of you." Bonnie said. She really needed him to get himself together and comfort her. She was a nervous wreck. She was so scared of this life change event. Scared of the idea of raising a baby, scared how her parents and friends would take it and scared of having to drop out of college.

Their life was about to drastically change.

"Yeah well, I'm still nervous. This was unexpected." Damon said before looking at her, really looking at her. He could see that she was also nervous under her control facade she created.

He leaned into her throwing an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer.

"But we got this. We're two bad ass individuals. We'll kick parent...hoods ass." he said kissing her forehead.

Bonnie snorted. "Yeah, you can barely say the word."

"Shut up." Damon rolled his eyes good naturally.

Their conversation was cut short by the nurse calling them back.

Once inside the room and after her blood was taking, Bonnie was instructed to undressed from the waist down.

"Ok Miss Bennett, the doctor will be in shortly." the nurse said. "Smile no need to be nervous. First time mother are so cute." she continued as she walked out the door

When left alone the two had time to reflect on the gravity of the situation. This was really happening, they were having a baby.

"I don't really know what to say...but don't be nervous. I'm going to be with you every step of the way." Damon said suddenly as he sat next to the examine table looking at the side of her face and caressing her hand.

Bonnie looked over at him and graced him with a small smile.

As they sat there gazing into each other's eyes, their doctor walked in.

"Hello Miss Bennett, I'm Dr. Lopez. And this gentleman will be?" The doctor asked looking toward Damon.

"Damon Salvatore. The father." Damon answered shaking the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Salvatore. Ok so let's get started. We'll going to do an exam real fast then do a transvaginal scan since you are early in the pregnancy. We should be able to hear the heartbeat today, I'm thinking you are about 6 to 8 weeks."

"We are going to hear the heartbeat?" Bonnie asked in wonderment.

Damon reached out grabbing her hand and lightly ran his thumb across her knuckles. The reality of this moment was not lost on him. They were about see and hear their baby for the first, the little life that they created.

"You are. You will get the first glimpse of your baby today." Dr. Lopez replied to Bonnie.

All Bonnie could do was nod her head. She glanced at Damon while the doctor began the exam and they shared a look of wonder and nervousness.

Damon leaned down and kissed her plump lips.

"I love you." Damon whispered in her ear.

"Love you too."

"Ok you two, let's get a look at this baby."

The doctor began the scan and face the monitor towards the couple.

"You see this little fuzzy blimp?" The doctor asked pointing toward a spot on the monitor.

"Yeah barely. What is that?" Damon replied.

"That's is baby Salvatore."

"That's it?" Bonnie asked. No way could that fuzzy bean shaped thing be her baby.

"Yes it is. It's in the beginning stages of development."

"Is it healthy?" Damon asked.

"Everything looks in order. It's developing nicely from what I see. Now Miss Bennett, you need to watch your stress levels and eat healthy and no alcohol. The first trimester is where miscarriages take place."

"Can I get a list of things she should not be doing and avoiding?" Damon cut in.

"Damon." Bonnie groaned. She could see it now, he would have her hidden away in his bedroom on bedrest for the next 8 months.

"Well I need to know."

The doctor just chuckled. "No drastic changes need to be made. She just needs to be mindful of what healthy for her. Let's go ahead print a couple of ultrasounds out for you and listen to the heartbeat now."

The doctor turned on the mic and a loud thumping sound could be heard.

"That's your heartbeat. The lower one that is faster is the baby's. Can you hear it?"

When Bonnie listen in closely she could hear it. She could hear her baby.

Tears sprung to her emerald eyes. This was the most beautiful thing she has ever heard in her life.

"Shit" Damon suddenly said breaking up the serenity of the moment. "This...this is real...that's our baby, BonBon." Damon continued looking into Bonnie's eyes with so much love. He had few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You're going to be a daddy." her tears now rolling down her cheeks as she cupped Damon's face with her hand.

"I'm going to give you two a minute. Stop by the front desk and schedule your next appointment. Congratulations!." Dr. Lopez said has he quietly walked out the room.

Once he was gone, Damon laid his head on Bonnie stomach to feel closer to his baby.

Feeling his tears on her belly, Bonnie ran her fingers through his hair.

"This really happening. I'm going to be a mommy. I'm happy and so scared." Bonnie cried.

"I'm scared too. I don't have the best parents to look up to. I guess I know what not to do." Damon said before lifting his head off of Bonnie's stomach and looking into her eyes. "I love you and this baby so much. It's crazy, hearing it's little heart beat...just...I can't explain. I love this baby so much already. Thank you." He finished placing his forehead on hers.

"Yeah words can't explain it but love this baby beyond means. I love you Damon."

"Ok, let's get out of here before I start crying again."

Bonnie bursted out laughing at the seriousness of Damon.

"Let's go. Plus I need to tell Caroline all the details."

"Don't tell anyone that I cried." Damon glared at her to get his point across as he pulled her into a sitting position.

"I would never." Bonnie said giving him her most innocent face.

She was, she was going to tell everyone that Mister Stud The Lady's Killa shed the first tears.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU LIKED. DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT/REVIEW**


	3. Reality Hits Damon

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and love you shown this little fic. I heart it. This little drabble is a Defan moment.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me. If I owned it Bonnie be the center of everything with multiple guys fight for her attention like the QUEEN she is.**

Stefan walked in the dimly lit bar three towns over from Mystic Falls. He was on a mission looking for his wayward brother. His brother had been MIA since this morning, not answering anyone's calls or texts including his pregnant girlfriend. Now said girlfriend was hysterical wondering if Damon changed his mind about the baby. She didn't want to loss Damon but she would gladly step out of his life for her baby. She would not allow her child to feel unloved or abandoned like she did growing up. And Stefan wouldn't allow.

Now here he was looking at his drunken brother at bar drinking away. Scuffing, he made his way to the bar.

"This is what you've been doing instead being with Bonnie? She is worried sick about you."

"She shouldn't be worrying about me. I'm a fucking waste." Damon mumbled not bothering to even look at his brother.

Stefan instantly became alarmed. He took a good look at his brother and didn't like was staring back at him. He has never seen him so down and depressed in his whole life not even when Damon's best friend was dating the girl of his dreams.

"What happened?"

"Other than the fact that I ruined the life of the person I care and love the most in this world."

"You didn't ruin her life, yeah the timing is bad but she is so excited about the baby. Are you maybe not happy about the baby? I never actually picture you ever being a dad." Stefan honestly said. He knew his brother loved Bonnie with all his heart and wanted to be with her forever but he couldn't even picture Damon getting married let alone having a child.

"Don't be ridiculous of course I'm happy. Never imagined it but listening to it's little heartbeat did something to me. I love it already. It just comes at the cost of Bonnie's life. She only 20. She had all these plans to finish school and then travel the world then I come along and crush those plans. Me...the person who would and has done anything for that girl ruined it for her."

"She can still do those things." Stefan countered.

"With what a baby strapped to her back. Get real." Damon cut Stefan off. "This morning she looked so beautiful getting ready for school when she grabbed her books to leave the image of her with those same heavy ass books and a big pregnant belly flashed in my mind. How can she finish school with a newborn?"

Stefan didn't know what to say he knew it was going to be extremely difficult for them. But how he saw it they were all a family, this would be his little niece or nephew. Caroline was already running around calling herself Auntie Care. They would raise this child as one big family unit.

"It's going to be hard, I'm not going to lie it is but you have me and Caroline. We're already planning to help. The girls are just going to have move into the boarding house or we can rent a place closer to their school. We all four can do this. You two are not alone." Stefan put a hand on Damon's shoulder giving him a reaffirming grip.

"Yeah we can do that. I just want Bonnie to get everything she deserves. I loved her for so long and waited for her to be ready for me. To spread her wings. I sat back and been the best friend to her through her relationship with Jer and then with Enzo, my best friend and when she finally ready I mess up by not thinking with my top head."

"In all actuality you gave her the greatest gift, a child. You're going to be the father of her child and she is going to be the mother of your child, the bond you two share just got stronger."

"I like the sound of that...the mother of my child. Do you think I'll make a good father?" Damon asked shyly. It was another reason he was drinking his troubles away. What if he turned out to be like Giuseppe.

"I think you will be an amazing father."

"I don't want to turn out like him. I want my kid know he's worth everything. I never want them to feel less than or belittle them. I can't turn out like him." Damon said with all sincerity.

"Cause you know what it feels like you will never be like him! You know the pain thinking you weren't worth a damn. You'll never subject your child to that."

Damon turned and looked at his little brother...really looked at him. No matter the bullshit they had been through they were always there for each other. The pain Damon caused Stefan taking his girlfriend for revenge on him and Bonnie it amazed him that Stefan could see passed that, be here at his weakest. To give him encouragement. To champion him. To love him.

"Thanks. We should get going. It's time for me to face the firing squad. How mad is she?"

Damon raised from the bar and ahead toward the entrance.

"Lets say you might not be having anymore children after the first one. She going to be collecting your balls." Stefan laughed following Damon.

Before Damon walked out, he turned back and screamed. "I'm going to be a father! Round on me!" He turned and walked out with a laughing Stefan trailing him.

 **Please leave a review/comment. Let me know little scenes you'll like to see when it comes to pregnant Bamon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I wrote a little something for domestic Bamon March Challenge.**

Bonnie's eyes rolled as Damon once again shot down her pick of baby furniture. They were in the third furniture store of the day looking at different sets for the nursery. With their baby boy due in three months, they wanted to begin setting up the nursery. So far it had been a disaster. The two could not agree on the style for the nursery and bickered at every store they had been to.

She was done. Completely over it. Her back and feet were killing her. If they could not come to an agreement within the next thirty minutes, she was leaving his ass at this store. Her aching body and nerves was screaming for a hot relaxing bath.

"Nothing here is really catching my eye." Damon complained as he ran his hand across a display crib.

She whirled around facing him. "This is the third store we been at today. It will probably be easier at this point to find my own place to set up a nursery myself without you involved."

"No need to be dramatic. I just have a vision and nothing I see seems to be going with it."

Bonnie snorted. Since coming to terms with her pregnancy, Damon started planning out her whole pregnancy, down to the little details. Damon researched doctors and birthing plans. He even went as far as to meal prep healthy options for her. He throw his all into her and the baby's well being. She appreciated it of course but it was a little much. She wanted to enjoy the pregnancy and go with the flow for once in her life. Damon was allowing past demons with his father run the ship.

"You have a vision for my child?" Bonnie huffed.

Damon rolled his eyes. "For our child. And yes I have a vision for Jr."

Feeling a swell of emotions overwhelm her, Bonnie bursted into tears. "His name is not Jr." She cried out.

Damon sighed. He was becoming used to Bonnie emotional instability as this pregnancy progressed. But it still pained him to see her upset.

"No need to cry." Damon pulled Bonnie to him and wrapped his arms around her. "It might just take a little longer to get the nursery done."

"It's not just that." Bonnie sniffled. "I feel like I'm being left out. That I'm not apart of this pregnancy with you."

Damon pulled back to look down at her. "What do you mean?"

Bonnie looked away shaking her head before looking him in the eyes. "You made all these plan and research the ins and out of pregnancy all without me. You found my midwife and birthing center. I feel like I'm on the outside looking in."

Damon cupped her face using the pads of his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I'm so sorry you feel that way. I guess I went to the extreme to not be like my father. I wanted to prove to you I was one hundred percent invested and that I loved this baby. And I'm just excited that we created a life together. There is a little being in you that is apart of me and you."

Damon's heart skipped a beat when Bonnie gave him a bright watery smile.

"How about we come up with a little compromise." Damon suggested.

"I don't think I can take much more of this though." Bonnie said.

"I need you to hang on a little longer. I want his room to be perfect mix of us."

Bonnie scrunched up her face. "I want this to be perfect too but your style does not match mines. Everything you're picking is so masculate and dark. I want him to be comfortable in his room. I want to be comfortable in it."

"I want a strong room for him."

"And I want soft and light."

Damon smiled down at Bonnie. Back to the bickering he thought. "Well it will match the rest of the house sooooo."

"And? He's coming out my vigina so I get the final say." She twirled and walked to a set that caught her eyes when they first walked in the store.

Damon jogged up to Bonnie. "I think we need to backtrack a little. How about this, Bon pick the furniture of your choice but in a walnut color and you can pick out the bedding."

"Also I want the paint choice too."

"Come on bon. I wanted to pick a deep blue."

"With the walnut? It will be too dark. And it cliche. Just cause he's a boy doesn't mean everything needs to be blue."

"I'll throw in a foot massage." Damon smirked down at her.

"What?" Bonnie looked at him bewildered.

"A foot massage for my paint choice." Damon smiled at her.

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow at him. Of course he would his magical hands as a bargaining chip for his choice.

"What? I'm trying to compromise here."

"I wanted gray slate color."

"Just think what I can do with my hands. I know your feet and back have been killing you. I'll rub you in all the right place. All you gotta do is let me choose the paint."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "Damon. Let's be real. If I wanted it you'll do it. We all know were the massage would lead to. You're not going to be turning down sex."

"I've hold out before." Damon argued.

Bonnie threw her hands up in exasperation. "Why the hell are we talking about sex? We're trying to put our nursery together."

Damon gave her his best innocent looking he could muster. "I'm just trying to compromise with you."

"That's not how it works."

He shrugged at that. "So message for royal blue?"

Bonnie knew Damon was not going to let up. "How about a bluish grey?

Damon contemplated for a second before agreeing. "Deal. But no message for you."

Bonnie laughed. "We'll see."


End file.
